


Stuck on you

by dovahdactyl



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Swearing, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovahdactyl/pseuds/dovahdactyl
Summary: Nother non con.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Stuck on you

The deputy had blown up one of the wolf beacons, Tammy advised her to go for the next with a wingsuit. It sounded easy enough, the deputy had done this loads of times. So she jumped and deployed the suit, soaring through the air as free as an eagle.

She saw where she wanted to land and began the motion. Something zipped past her face and she began losing control of the wingsuit, she was forced to make a landing in the thick forest, crashing through branches and slapped by leafy twigs until finally she came to a stop.

“Fuck...” She mumbled lifting her head.

She could just feel the ground against the tips of her toes, confused yet alert she tried to move and found herself stuck, she was stuck between two trees. The trees were not fully mature but not easy enough to snap, the way they grew formed a “V” shape. She would need some help getting out of this one. She couldn’t feel the weight of her backpack on her back, she must have lost it on the way down, inside her backpack was her radio. The young junior deputy’s luck was getting worse it seemed. The rough bark dug into the soft skin of her waist with every struggle. The pain was getting too much, the bark was going to rub her skin raw, she had to take a moment to rest.

“Well, what do we have here?” A familiar voice sent chills down her spine. Jacob….

The deputy began to wriggle furiously despite the pain upon hearing his voice, the pain forced a pitiful whine to escape her throat.

“Stop your struggling, you’ll only make it worse.” Jacob said approaching her from the front. 

She stopped and lifted her head to look at him, she had a mixture of emotions seeing him. Glee, she was sure no one would know she was out here, she was glad to know someone knew.  
Hope, maybe he would help her out of this predicament?  
Anger, her enemy is standing before her and she can’t do a damn thing, she can’t even protect herself as her guns are out of reach.  
Fear, he could end her life right here right now, she was at his mercy, he could even walk away and leave her starve or dehydrate to death, if wild animals didn’t get to her first.  
Despair, What if he does just walk away…

“Looks to me like you need a hand getting out of there.” He said with a playful tone.

The deputy nodded slowly, almost humiliated at the whole predicament. Jacob nodded back and began circling her slowly, having a good look at the situation. Her wingsuit was torn up around the waist. He reached over and grabbed the material, using his knife to cut the threads that were pressing into her bare flesh, leaving the red lines on her skin. He walked back in front of her.

“Stretch your arms out. You need this off for a start.” He said, spinning the tip of the knife against his index finger.

She gave him a suspicious look before sighing and closing her eyes, stretching her arms up as instructed.  
He placed his legs either side of her head and bent over her to grab the material mangled up around her waist. Getting a good grip on it, he began pulling it over her, over her head and arms until it was off.  
He walked back behind her and started cutting the wingsuit or what was left of it off her ass and legs. Once she was rid of the wingsuit he took a step back and took a long look at her ass, he couldn’t help but feel aroused. She was wearing tight bootcut jeans that framed her ass like a masterpiece in an art museum. He walked back around to face her head on.

“You know, if I get you out of this… I need insurance to say you won’t suddenly attack me. Arms out in front of you and put your hands together.” Jacob ordered, pulling off a paracord bracelet from his thigh holster.

“What? Can’t you just take my word for it?” She snapped back.

“I am not as trusting as Joseph or stupid like John. Arms out in front of you or I walk away.” He warned.

The deputy huffed and began struggling in between the trees again. Using her upper body strength to try and lift herself up in the front. Jacob shrugged and sat himself down on the ground, not too far away and watched her struggle.  
The deputy tried everything to free herself, She just couldn’t reach the ground on either side, she thrashed around violently only managing to get some leaves to fall. Each attempt was met with a grunt of either pain or frustration until eventually she stopped and went limp.  
Jacob just stayed in his spot, drinking from his canteen and watching her.  
She placed her hands together and stretched her arms out, feeling defeated.

“Fine… Please get me out of here.” She said keeping her head down. 

With those words Jacob got back up, he placed the cord around her wrists and began wrapping it and adding intricate knots as he did. When he finished he took a step back and removed his own weapons from their places, putting them on the ground out of reach. 

“Alright, what’s in it for me if I help you?” He asked.

“What? I don’t know.. Ammo?” She answered.

He shook his head at her. “Nah I got an idea.” He said reaching over her. 

She froze, unsure what he was going to do but soon realised as he gripped the bottom of her shirt and yanked it over her body and head, bra included. She stared at him in shock while he stood in front of her admiring the view of her chest.

With her face growing more red she looked away from him. “We even now?” She asked.

“Even? Hell no.” He paused and walked around to look back at her ass. “You know how much of my shit you have broken? How many of my men you killed? Now you need my help and you think seeing your tits will make it even? Fuck that.”

He grabbed the waistband of her jeans and yanked them down roughly, forcing her boots off with them. 

“Wait! Jacob stop please!” She yelped as he slipped his fingers under the band of her panties.

He completely ignored her pleas, pulling her panties down to expose her perfect ass. He stood back to admire it fully. 

“I knew you had a nice figure the first time I saw you but damn. Nice doesn’t fucking cut it. Perfect more like it.” He said with a smile.

“P..please, get me out of here now… Please.” She said, the desperation obvious in her voice. 

He placed a hand on her ass cheek and gave it a light squeeze, groaning in approval as he did. His other hand trailed down her folds, stopping once he reached her clit. His fingers traced light circles around it. She tensed her whole body up as he grabbed her inner thighs with both hands and forced them apart, exposing her pretty slit to him. Using his thumbs to spread her folds further.

“Don’t… Please.” She pleaded tearfully.

She closed her eyes tightly feeling his lips against her entrance, her hole intruded by his tongue. He managed to reach her clit with his tongue and switched between her opening and the clit. She bit her lip feeling helpless. He stopped and let go of her thighs, she gave a premature sigh of relief before hearing the sound of a belt and zipper. He lined himself up, pressing the head of his member against the opening. All the deputy could do was brace herself for the inevitable. Jacob slowly pushed himself inside her, making her take him in inch by inch as he moaned out in pleasure contrasting against her whimpers of frustration and terror. He took great care in not going to fast, he wanted to savour this, his hands gripping her hips tightly. His thrusts were slow to start, almost pulling fully out before proceeding back inside her. He began picking up the pace the more pleasure he felt. Her tensed inner muscles felt incredible wrapped around his rock hard shaft. She couldn’t release her tension, she was terrified and in shock. This is the last thing she expected from him. His pace picked up and his thrusts got rougher and rougher, he moaned out obscenities along with her name, his grip on her hips getting tighter causing her to gasp with each thrust. She could have sworn he grew thicker inside her the rougher he got. Finally he shot his thick load inside her with a loud groan through a clenched jaw. A few slower pumps then a complete stop. He leaned into her, panting. At this point she wanted him to just get away from her, she should have taken her chances alone. Jacob pulled out, a small stream of his semen dripped out of her used hole. He redressed himself and walked back around to the front of her.

“Alright… Now we are even.” He said cupping her tear streaked cheek and lifting her head to make her look at him.

She let out a shaky breath, not sure how to even respond to him. He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her toward him and upward at the same time, with a gap between her stomach and the trees he slipped his hand under her and lifted her up and out from between the trees, placing her down gently on the ground. He dropped her clothes beside her and placed his hand on top of her head. 

“When I took a shot at the wing, I never planned on this. I just want you to know that. I’ll see you soon though.” He said before giving her a light kiss on the head. He geared up and walked back into the forest, out of sight, leaving the deputy to collect herself.


End file.
